A Bag of Cats
by EasterBasket
Summary: According to Malachi, his reason for coming to La Push was simply to take a breather from work and home. Though that's not the case at all. He had other reasons to coming into the little Indian reservation, but getting imprinted on and starting a rocky romantic relationship with a shape-shifter wasn't one of them. Paul/OC guy on guy
1. You're Not Human

I suddenly got this urge to write something for _Twilight _by Stephenie Meyers. Now, back then when the movie wasn't even made yet, I used to be such a fan, but when it got a bit too main stream, I got so annoyed with it, that I started to hate it. Well, mainly with the vampires and Bella's idiocy and Edward too. Though what I do not hate, is the folks of La Push and the shape-shifters.

Second of all, the main character and Paul's love interest/imprintee, is a male. Surprise, surprise! I've always wanted to write a fanfiction that's male/male. My original idea was to make this Seth/OC, but after reading AmericanTragedy's _Trying Not To Understand_, I just had to make it Paul. I can see their relationship going perfectly. Though I'm a little sad that her story has only two chapters. I'd really wish there were more.../sob

I'll still have Rachel in the story (I'm not sure if she'll make an appearance though), but she's not Paul's imprintee. You know something, imprinting makes me think of '_recognition_' in Richard and Wendy Pini's comic series, _Elf Quest,_ lolol.

Anyways, for those who have watched ABC Family's _The Nine Lives of Chloe King, _or read the book by Liz Braswell, you'll recognize the '_Mai' _and '_Jackal' _species. I won't really include any of the Canon characters from this series, but I'll mention one or two of them or even make them have a brief conversation. The Oder will also be mentioned in this. For now I won't make it a crossover, but if I do, then I'll change it. So, without a further ado, let the story begin;

**CREDITS:**

_Malachi_ belongs to me, _EasterBasket  
_

_Nine Lives of Chloe King_ belongs to_ Liz Braswell_

_Twilight and it's characters_ belong to _Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

_**A bag of cats;**_

_**Idiom**_

_**- **_**a bad-tempered person**

* * *

"So, dad," Jacob began hesitantly, standing by the door to his home with his arms crossed, "who's this guy again?"

His father, William "Billy" Black, confined to a wheelchair, made his way over to his son, a tall, well built Native American young lad. He stopped next to him, and watched for any signs of their guest.

"Malachi's distant family," he explained, craning his neck as he spotted an older looking car.

The black car slowed down as it pulled up in front of their house. By the looks of it, it was a Chevy Impala. Jacob couldn't help but to raise both eyebrows at the sight. The engine stilled, and the door opened. A lean figure, standing around 5"8' or 5"9', stepped out of the car. His skin wasn't particularly dark, but sun kissed. His eyes dark, almost black, but when the sun hit them in a particular way, they turned out to be a dark brown. His thick, black hair was styled into a faux mohawk and he was dressed rather nice. His legs were adorned by a black slacks and shoes to match, his torso was covered by a dark red button up with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black waist coat.

He grinned at Jacob and Billy. The old Native American wheeled himself down the ramp and made his way to the car and young man. The two exchanged greetings and shook hands. Jacob however, staid by the door, taking it Malachi's appearance. He didn't seem like he was a Native, but perhaps middle eastern. He had that look to him. His head tilted to the side as Malachi laughed, his head tilting back a little. The sunlight hit his side of the face, causing something to glister. On his left ear, there were three golden earrings. A simple stud at the base, and then about half way up his lobe, was a ring, and then at the very top was another ring.

Billy called his son over, motioning him to join the two and introduce himself. The shirtless teen pushed himself off the door frame and made his way over to car with his hands stuffed into his pants pockets. Malachi flashed him a friendly smile, showing his white, perfect teeth. His hand extended out to shake his. Jacobs looked at the hand, then clasped it, smiling back at Malachi.

"Malachi."

"Jacob," he replied.

A head peeked from the back seat, catching both Blacks' attention.

"That is my cat, Bastet," Malachi explained, and as if the cat could understand that it was being spoke of, mewed, albeit it couldn't be heard. It's green eyes flickered back at forth between Billy, her master, and Jacob. Her long, striped tail flicked before she vanished back into the car. _Well, that explains the litter box_, Jacob thought as he remembered walking into the bathroom one morning to find a little box there.

"She won't be much trouble, I promise," Malachi continued while walking over to the trunk, "but you might want to hide and lock away any important documents. She has a knack for destroying them. It's all accidental, but sometimes I feel like she does it on purpose."

He managed to milk out a chuckle from Jacob, which helped Malachi relax. For a second there, he though that he wasn't liked by the teen. Billy left Jacob and Malachi, and made his way back to the house. The two young men began to pull out the luggage, and to Jacob's relief, there wasn't much to carry. He picked up the medium sized suit case, which was quite light, to his surprise, and headed inside. Malachi followed with a duffel bag and leather brief case. Bastet could wait in the car for a while. They made light conversation as Jacob showed his guest to his room.

It was small, consisting only of a bed, a nightside table and a closet. Malachi didn't mind. Jacob seated himself on the bed, which groaned a bit too much under his weight. He cringed, though Malachi didn't look like he noticed as he began to put away his things. He didn't bring much, just some clothes and a few pairs of shoes, two books and this locked metal case. The metal case was pushed into the very back of the closet. Jacob didn't ask about it.

It was quiet between the two, and Jacob was starting to feel a little awkward.

"So," he began, "how was your flight from…?"

At that, he realized that he was never told where Malachi was flying from, let alone why he had come to La Push.

"Egypt," Malachi answered (and once again, Jacob found himself feeling surprised), "I came for some alone time. It's been very hectic there for me."

"That's cool," Jacob replied after a while. _Egypt, huh, explains the look, I guess._

Malachi moved to his duffel bag and began to empty it's contents. A bag or toiletries, a few more clothing pieces and some chargers. Jacob guessed for a laptop. Once the bag was empty, it was moved to the back of the closet with his suitcase and the metal case. Each time Jacob laid his eyes on it, he became more and more curious as to what was in it. He left his suitcase untouched, but moved it against the wall so it wasn't in the way.

"Hey um," Jacob began, "you wanna go and meet some people?"

Malachi seemed to almost choke at the request. Mild surprise flickered in his eyes at the suggestion.

"I mean, I understand if you don't want to or you're tired or something-!" the Native quickly corrected himself, though fell silent as Malachi laughed in a good natured manner.

"Sure," the man replied, "just let me get Bastet from the car."

Jacob nodded and followed Malachi out of the room, though parted with him in the hallway. As Malachi went to retrieve his cat, Jacob made a beeline to his room. Feeling around for his phone in a heap of discarded clothing, he found it under a shirt. Dialing Sam, he listened to the line ring before picked up. Immediately the familiar sound or laughter and chatter filled his ears. A small, fond smile graced his lips.

"Hello?" the familiar sound of Sam Uley greeted his ears, "Jacob?"

Immediately the commotion on the other end stopped.

"Yeah um, I wanted to let you know that the the guest arrived, and we're coming over," he said sheepishly. No doubt they must have thought that something was wrong. For a while Sam was quiet and the talking continued.

"Oh, sure. I'll let the others know," Sam replied before hanging up.

Pocketing his phone, Jacob huffed and looked at himself in the small mirror he had in his room. Malachi seemed like a cool guy. Though the thought of trying to hide the truth about him being a shape-shifter made him a little nervous. After all, Malachi didn't seem like he was stupid.

Outside, Malachi opened the back door of his car and grabbed Bastet as the cat tried to make a run for it. And even if she did manage to slip out of the car, she wouldn't have gotten that far with a leash trailing behind her. Cradling the young, silver Egyptian Mau, Malachi pressed his face into her fur, murmuring words or comfort and reassurance.

"Don't fret," he soothed, "it's only for a little while. Once I get to the bottom of this we can go home."

Bastet only flicked her ear, but meowed when she saw Jacob approaching, alerting her master to stop mumbling. Shutting the back door, Malachi walked past Jacob, telling him that he'll be out in a second as he went to place Bastet into his bedroom where she would remain until her stress level had gone down. He could hear the cat mewl in protest as he closed the door. It tugged at Malachi's heart.

"I'm sorry, Bas," he murmured through the door once he heard scuffling, which stopped once he apologized.

He walked back outside, where Jacob was waiting. The trip to Sam's house was a bit on the longer side, but Malachi didn't complain. He made light conversation with Jacob, both asking questions from each other. Once the awkwardness disappeared, and the two became more and more comfortable with each other, they seemed to talk more and even laugh every now and then. Eventually, Malachi could see a house. In fact, he could see it quite clearly. His ears shifted about, taking in everything. Despite the house being a great distance away, he could see every single detail. How the paint was starting to chip, the leaves that had fallen on the roof… He could hear the people talk merrily inside. Someone was tussling with another before being barked at to stop.

The laughter caused the corner of Malachi's lip to twitch. Jacob began to jog, causing the Egyptian to pick up his paste. Once they reached the door, Jacob almost tossed the door in and entered what seemed like a dining room. As Malachi followed, he halted once the scene before him was unraveled. Around a small round table, sat seven, tall and buff Native Americans, and a woman, laughing and eating. Though the woman didn't seem to laugh at all. In fact, she seemed…sour. Their gazes turned to them, and immediately, several of them seemed overjoyed to see Jacob and proceeded to pounce on him, laughing and greeting him with affection.

Awkwardness began to settle in Malachi's stomach as they began to notice him. Compared to them, Malachi didn't seem like he belonged with this group, just by the way he dressed. He was a bit too- refined. While the stares were starting to get to him, Malachi stood straight and kept his nervousness from showing. So, he offered a smile.

"This him?" one of the many shirtless men asked.

Malachi's dark eyes turned to Jacob, and realized that the speaker had been a teen, and by the looks of it, the youngest one of them all. He was trying to get out of Jacob's headlock, and escape the rubs to the head that he was receiving. Jacob nodded and released the boy, who tumbled over to Malachi.

"Hi, I'm Seth," he introduced himself with a bright smile, "Seth Clearwater."

"Malachi Mubarak."

"Woah, where you from?" another one quipped from Jacob's side, but moved to stand next to Malachi, observing the newcomer, "name's Embry Call, by the way, and that over there (he pointed to the guy standing next to Jacob), is Quill Ateara."

Taking a good look of all three, Malachi came to the conclusion that he would get along just fine with them. All of them had the same hair color and skin tone, and Malachi was sure that their eye colors were the same, though the only difference was that Quil's hair curled a little.

"Hello Malachi, my name is Emily Young," a woman with long black hair and tan skin walked in. She carried a basket filled with what seemed like warm muffins. Malachi smiled at her, though it dropped a little once he took note of the scars marring her face. Without them, she could've been stunning. Not that she isn't with them.

"Hello, Emily," he greeted back and then turned to Embry, "Egypt. I'm from Egypt."

"Woah, that's so cool!" came Embry's reply, and before he knew it, he was led to the table by the over zealous trio. Jacob took a seat with a chuckle as he watched Embry and Seth have Malachi sit between them. The other three men, older than Jacob and the others he'd just met. The first one to speak, introduced him as Sam Uley. Embry leaned closer and informed that he was Emily's fiancé. The second one to be introduced was Jared, then Paul, and finally, Seth's sister, Leah Clearwater. Unlike the younger ones, Jared and Paul didn't say much to Malachi. Sam would occasionally ask him something, but began a conversation with Jared and Paul. Leah on the other hand, didn't say anything at all, but focused on eating a muffin, though the Egyptian was sure she was listening to the conversations.

While Malachi explained to Embry, Seth, and Quil what it was like in Egypt, he felt a pair of extra eyes watching him. It was intense, and he was sure that if it went on any longer, holes would be burned into his head. But whenever he glanced around the table, the only eyes on him were the three teens, and no one else. Shrugging it aside, he continued with his explanation. Somewhere in the conversation Quil had suggested that Malachi said something in Egyptian- Arabic, he corrected, catching everyone's attention.

There was a long pause as Malachi thought of something he could say. Seth encouraged him, getting the impression that he was being shy. A coy grin slowly made it's way to his face and mirth flickered in his eyes. As his lips curled up, a pair of oddly sharp canines revealed themselves. He began speaking, the foreign words rolled off his tongue smoothly without flaw. His voice sounded different, than when he was speaking english. It was almost…alluring, but not quite.

"What does that mean?" Seth piped after a brief silence.

Malachi looked at the Native with a small, playful smirk.

"Why don't you try and figure it out?"

* * *

By now you're probably wondering what the Chapter Title has to do with anything of this. Well... It in fact, _does_ have something to do with this chapter. See if you can figure it out. ;^D

This chapter wasn't beta'd and I didn't really proof read it myself... So, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I've made. There isn't much Malachi and Paul interaction in this chapter, but I want to take it slow with these two. So yup. Feed back would be wonderful, and know that it makes me update faster.

Yup. So yeah. I'm also looking for a beta reader for this story if anyone's interested~


	2. Wanna Go to the Beach?

So, I got two story follows from ClaiClai and Disaray, so thank you!

Though I also received a story favorite, so thank you basketball4444!

Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyers

Malachi, Bastet & other mentioned OCs belong to me

Nine Lives of Chloe King belong to Liz Braswell & ABC Family (I think)

* * *

**A bag of cats;**

_idiom_

_- a bad-tempered person_

* * *

It was a little before six when Jacob woke up. He noted that the sun had just began to rise, but paid little attention to it. The other night when Malachi had been busy entertaining Seth, Embry, and Quil, Jacob had taken the chance to quietly talk to his leader about patrol duties. He had volunteered to take the morning patrol with Leah and Jared. When they left Emily's house, darkness had already fallen, and they'd been offered a ride home by Embry's father, who'd come to pick up his son and Quil.

Creeping down the hall and towards the front door, Jacob was quite surprised to see the lights on in the kitchen. A delicious smell wafted throughout the house. As he inched closer to the kitchen, the first thing he'd noticed was Bastet. The cat was seated on the table, grooming herself. The second thing that caught his eye, was a silver laptop. From the peripheral of his eye, he caught movement. There was Malachi, in a pair of sweats, and a black a-shirt, tending to the stove.

"Morning," Malachi said, not taking his eyes off the stove, "would you like breakfast?"

At the mention of breakfast, did the Egyptian turn around to face Jacob, who had sheepishly shuffled into the small kitchen area. He hadn't expected Malachi to be up so early. _Perhaps he was jet-lagged_, he figured. The older of the two quickly flashes him the contents of the pan. Eggs and bacon. Next to Jacob, the toaster pops, producing two, crisp slices of bread. Jacob bit his lip. The smell of bacon- it sure is tempting. Before he knows what he's doing, he's taking out plates and looking around the fridge for butter and orange juice, while Malachi places the eggs and bacon on one of the two plates (Billy was still asleep, and wouldn't be up until nine or ten). He then cracks two more eggs onto the skillet and adds in a few more strips of bacon.

Jacob fills the toaster with more bread and leans against the counter. His head turns to the table when he picks up movement. The Egyptian Mau had picked up herself and was now moving about. His brows furrowed as he watched the cat, and then turned to Malachi. Tentatively, he called out:

"Uh, hey. Your cat- Bastet, she's kinda… on your laptop."

At that, Malachi dropped the spatula on the counter and spun himself around to face at the cat standing on the keyboard of the Mac laptop.

"Bastet!" he hissed, startling the cat who fell off the table and landed on the floor in a heap.

There was an error sound from the computer, while caused Malachi to go pale. He made a beeline to the electronic and sighed. His head dropped and he shook his head a little. Grumbling, he closed the computer and moved it aside.

"And that's what I mean with destroying important documents," he said loud enough for Jacob to hear.

The teen couldn't help but to smile apologetically, despite the fact that he hadn't done anything wrong. His brown gaze followed Bastet's small figure as she slinked off to the other room before her master noticed. Malachi sulked for about another ten seconds before returning to stand in front of the stove. Once the eggs and bacon were done cooking and the toast was ready, the two men settled down at the table to eat. They made light conversation, though mainly ate in silence. Breakfast was good, Jacob concluded, and had to force himself not to wolf it all down like a starved animal (no pun intended).

"The guys and I are heading to the beach today, after noon," Jacob began after a long silence, "you wanna come with us?"

Malachi, who had finished his meal, and opened up his laptop, looked up at Jacob.

"Sure," he said without missing a heart beat. He winced mentally, scolding at himself for sounding so eager. Jacob noticed the excitement behind the Egyptian's tone and smirked behind his glass.

"By the way," Jacob began, glancing quickly at the digital clock on the microwave, "why're you up so early."

"Jet-lag," came Malachi's nonchalant response as he began type, "plus a friend of mine wished that I e-mail her when I arrived here. I was supposed to do it yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to. I don't think I'll e-mail her today either."

Jacob's browns furrowed as he set his glass down on the table slowly.

"Why?"

Malachi's dark eyes flickered from the laptop screen to Jacob. Mirth danced in his eyes. His gaze then dropped back to the screen of his laptop.

"I...woke up this morning to an-... Interesting e-mail," he said slowly, pausing ever now and then, as if looking for something.

Jacob nodded, mildly interested. He leaned in immediately when Malachi began pushing and turning the laptop so that Jacob could see. It was an image of a mocha skinned woman with brown curly hair. Her green eyes twinkled with laughter and the corners of her lips were drawn back into a smile, revealing her teeth. The woman was very pretty in Jacob's opinion. His gaze then dropped to the object in her hand, a paintbrush, before moving in to take the background.

It was a living room. Behind the woman was a glass table, and a cream colored leather couch. Underneath the table was a white fur carpet. Light pooled in through the large window behind the couch, bathing the room with warmth as the light bounced off the cream colored walls and white floor tiles. But what really caught his eye was the wall to the left of the woman. It was partially painted a rather hideous blend of pink and purple.

Jacob felt his jaw drop in disbelief.

"I though I could trust her with my spare keys to gain access to my office if she needed to," Malachi began with a bit of resentment to his tone, "and not paint my living room wall."

Biting his lip, the native American turned his head slightly, though failed to bite back a chortle.

Malachi huffed at Jacob's reaction, though he didn't sound too upset. Of course he was still angry at the woman- Leetah, as she was known, but what could he do? He was across the Atlantic Ocean for goodness sake! Jacob glanced at the clock on the wall and then stood up, grabbing his empty plate and glass.

"Well," he began while heading toward the sink to put his dishes into, "I have to go now, but I'll come back around twelve."

Malachi nodded, allowing his eye to follow as the younger man headed for the door.

"Oh and Mal," Jacob called before walking out of the front door, "thanks for the breakfast. It was good."

Malachi smiled, both at the nickname and that his cooking had been appreciated.

"You're welcome, Jacob," he replied with a small smile, which was returned.

The Egyptian turned his head back to the screen of his laptop as the door behind him closed. It was quiet. Well, save for Billy's light snoring, which Malachi shouldn't be hearing, but still heard. A soft mewl caught his attention, and when he looked up. He saw Bastet rubbing her chin on the tip corner of his MacBook Pro. She mewled again, and then inched closer to the man in front of her. In return, the said man reached out and rubbed behind one of her ears. The cat's eyes closed and she purred contently.

"I know he makes you uncomfortable, baby," he whispered in his native tongue (Bastet's eyes opened), "and that you want to go home, but just bare with me for a while. I'm leaving the window cracked open tonight, so don't forget your niche in this mission and go chasing after some toms, do you understand?"

Though it seemed like she wasn't really listening to him, for Bastet was eyeing as a left over piece of bacon on Malachi's plate that he'd neglected to eat.

"Hey," Malachi hissed, "you better do your job or I'm getting you spayed!"

At that Bastet's ears stood erect and her body tensed under Malachi's still hand.

* * *

"...that's why I'm here, Billy," Malachi said softly, though the urgency of the situation flashed in his eyes, "to find out what they're up to."

"But you shouldn't be here, being too close to Jackal territory is risky," the native American argued back, his voice hushed, "you're far too important of a character to put yourself at risk-"

"But it's my duty to protect my pride-!"

"Then send a scout," Billy reasoned almost pleadingly.

"No, these are critical times," Malachi sighed and shut his eyes tightly, "I'm a king- a fighter, before I am a council member. I have the right to-"

That's when the door swung open and loud laughter could be heard. Billy let the concern on his face melt away and he put on a warm smile. He was facing the door, and saw Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry walk in with wide grin on their faces. That's right! They were going to the beach today. The native glances at Malachi quickly, before wheeling himself over to his son and give Malachi a few seconds to gather himself. His body had gone rigid, lips were pressed t a thin line and his pupils had shrunk in shock. How had be not sensed them coming in? He blinked, his eyes returning to normal and the corners of his lips curled up as he turned in his seat to greet the teens.

All this occurred within several seconds.

His eyes twinkled with mirth as he flashed his pearly white teeth, stood up, and welcomed an ecstatic Seth into his arms. Embry had moved closer to the Egyptian and flung an arm around his shoulders with a wide grin. Jacob and Quil stood close by, shooting playful jibes at Embry, while Seth was being coddled by the older man.

Billy observed from the side with a tiny smile as he watched Malachi interact with the Quileute boys, and immediately did it dawn to him why Malachi had become king of the Mubarak pride instead of Talal. The boys were at complete ease around him, joking and laughing. In return, Malachi seemed equally happy in their company as he jested with them. Not that Talal wouldn't be a good leader, from what Billy had heard, he was fully capable of running a pride, but Malachi made an even better leader, because unlike Talal, Malachi was compassionate and caring.

To him- The pride, /his/ pride was more than a group he commanded and protected. They were his family, albeit not entirely related by blood, but he loved them fiercely nonetheless.

"Malachi," he called out, grim to ruin such a tender moment, but he had to, "please, think of what I said."

At that, Malachi's smile faltered. His eyes dropped to the ground and he nodded.

"I will," he said almost submissively.

Billy smiled a small, weak smile. He was only trying to help the young man. To try and do what was best for him. But alas, Malachi had the right to do as he wished. He had the final say as long as the Quileute tribe was not harmed by his deeds. Bidding them a farewell and a "have fun," Billy wheeled off into the living room.

Jacob turned to Malachi, his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"What was that about?" he asked slowly.

Malachi shook his head, "nothing important."

Jacob didn't seem that convinced though shrugged it off. Seth and the two other teens remained silent, curious and a little nervous. Malachi could smell it. He clapped Seth on the back before prying himself out of his grasp. Jacob turned to his friends.

"You guys wait here," he motioned at the trio, "I'll go change, Mal, you should too if you plan on swimming."

Malachi nodded, and headed for the room he was staying in, while Jacob went into his.

Opening his closet, he began to search for a pair of swim shorts that he'd brought along with him. They were black with red on the sides. Slipping off his sweatpants and boxers, he changed, but left his shirt on. He could take it off at the beach when they got there. Grabbing some flip flops and a towel, he headed back to the kitchen, where the boys and Jacob waited. His housemate was shirtless, and Malachi wasn't that surprised. Most of Jacob's friends liked be bare chested, which honesty bothered Malachi a little. Weren't they cold?

"We can take my car," Malachi called out, holding up his keys and gave them a light jiggle before tossing them to Jacob, "wanna drive?"

Jacob's puzzled gaze turned to the one of joy as he held the keys and let Malachi's words to sink in.

"Hell yes!"

As Jacob and his group of friends ran out of the house to marvel at the Impala, Malachi followed them, though at a much slower paste. A small smile graced his lips as he watched the boys get in the car. He could hear their voice and laughter ring in his ears, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Their smiles and the twinkle in their eyes as Jacob revved up the car was permanently tattooed in his memory. Lost in a reverie as he made his way over to the black vehicle, he was immediately reminded of his own Pride.

He-… He missed them. Truly, despite being away only for a little less than a week. Leetah's smiling face, and her laughter. She was such a beautiful woman, with her tan skin and wild curly hair… And then there was his brother, Tala, always looking out for his Pride mates, scolding the younger ones for their rambunctious and their rowdy behavior. The twins, a girl and a boy around the age of eleven, always in trouble, always smiling and laughing. Their carefree and athletic Alex, an apple of every woman's eye- tan, platinum hair, beautiful blue eyes and a friendly aura to him. And of course, little Hennessy with her long black hair, the pride of their little family. She was the sweetest thing ever, barely even six.

A fond look settled on Malachi's face as he recalled a rather fond memory, when little baby Hennessy had approached him shyly in her pretty yellow dress and asked him to brush her hair and braid it.

"Hey, Mal!"

Just as quickly he had fallen into his daydreaming, he resurfaced to reality. He blinked once and noticed Jacob already in the driver's seat with the window rolled down and an arm hanging out.

"Let's go! Slow poke," the Native mused with a grin.

It was hard for the King not to chuckle and hurry up.

Today, today was going to be special for Malachi. He just knew it.

* * *

And that was chapter two!

I serious apologize for the wait. I haven't had much time to type. Always busy… OTL


End file.
